the return of asura season 2
by coco-fabulous
Summary: a witch who is the daughter of the kishin himself enrolls into the DWMA and isnt very much liked. the only people she trust are her trusty weapon El and her sister.not everything is as it seems! read it or I'll take your soul!


_**Soul eater season 2**_

_**Episode 1**_

_**The witch of song**_

_**Rhea titan pov**_

It was an extremely long day. I was daydreaming about the day I had come back to life after my father Asura had died. Oh i forgot to mention. My dad is the legendary kishin Asura. Before he went insane he was with a witch of elements Eos. But the fact that he was with a witch and working for lord death and trying to OVERPOWER witches drove him insane therefore swallowing my mom, me, and my twin sister Gaia. But my sister and I weren't evil so the day that a young meister had destroyed him, we came back to life. Now here i am with my weapon El trying to fall asleep. Also wondering where my sis disappeared to. Then all of a sudden some boy with same color hair as mine burst through the window and fell right on top of my weapons head. "Who are you? I asked. To me he seemed real cute and seemed the same age as me. He got up and said "I'm here to take your soul!" "You can't do that if you're standing on my weapons head. Can i at least have a fighting chance?" i said. "MAKA CHOP!" said a girl with blond pigtails. "Are you Rhea titan? Daughter of Asura?" she said. She seemed to shake a little bit though. "Why? Do you want to fight me?" i challenged. "Yes I'm going to take your soul!" El woke up when she heard fight and instinctively transformed into my trusty battle axe. The boy from earlier also transformed but into a scythe. She took a swing at me but it ended up just cutting my stereo i half. Typical all the stereo's i conjure up always fall apart. "Time to end this" i said. I started to hum then sing a low pitch note then a high pitch sound that caused little music notes to fly out of my mouth blowing the meister out of my house. El turned into a human again and asked "what's with them?" "I have no idea. Well we should get to sleep. We go to dwma in the morning. It's a miracle we got in there in the first place." i said. After using up my energy to send magic to get the intruder out i fell asleep quickly. That night i dreamt that Asura came back and no one could defeat him.

_**The next day**_

I woke up to the alarm blaring in my ear. I changed into a black short sleeve coat, red plaid skirt and my usual gold arm bracelet and witch hat. I attempted to wake up El but when she didn't wake up i took a bucket of frozen water and poured it on her head "AAAAAAH! WHY THE *&%$ DID YOU DO THAT!" she screeched. "time to wake up dummy :)" i said sticking my tongue out. When he finished i took out my broom and we flew to the dwma we landed i saw the boy from yesterday."Hey look up there Rhea! Some dummy is standing on the roof! "Said Ares. "I'm the great black star!" the blue haired boy said "WHADDYA SAY!" me and Ares yelled. He jumped down and said "before you get into school little kid, you got to beat me! The almighty black star!" "You're calling me a little kid! I'm taller than you! "I said"And if you want me to beat you up then...RHEA CHOP!" then i retreated to class.

While walking to class i passed a billboard. I looked at it. It had listings of pyramid mummies, kishin eggs, and witches. The top left one had my name and a piece of paper that read taken."AAH! El look! WHY DO I HAVE A WANTED POSTER! "I screamed "I DIDNT DO ANYTHING? Well except that one time..." "That's probably why. Why don't you just take it down and ask lord death?" Ares said "well either way we just have to ignore it and get to class. Were late." "Fine"

Time skip3

Here I am in the middle of class bored out of my mind and there is nothing to do except listen to this weird teacher or watch El play her game kid or whatever its called. But I'm right behind the boy with white hair so that's cool…I guess… "INCOMIIINNNGGG!" that was all I heard before the windows and 50% of the walls imploded into the room. All I needed to see was the black hair and the signature red dress and I knew it was my twin sister Gaia.

_**Thanks for reading and please review! My keyboard is acting up and letters and symbols don't work so please tell me if i need to correct something! I think i got most of them though :) thank you p.s. no bad reviews.**_


End file.
